Temps nouveau: Changement
by Vespere
Summary: Si Harry mène une vie tranquille, dans le lointain les nuages s'approchent et les loups grondent... Le temps du changement est arrivé!


Salut à tous ceci est ma première fanfic (enfin pas tout à fait mais disons que les autres essais datent d'il y a plusieurs années et qu'ils ont sombré les pronfondeurs de )

Je tiens bien sur à préciser que tout appartient à JRK appart ce qui ne lui appartient pas … Et aussi que je pense m'inspirer par la suite de certaines caractéristiques qui ont été inventées par certain auteur mais reprises par la suite par un peu toutle monde toutefois si vous revendiquez la pimeur de l'invention envoyé moi un mail et je vous citerai alors comme source d'inspiration bien sur !(après qq vérifications toutefois ;) )

Autres petites précisions, je n'écris pas vite et en plus je vais manquer de temps dans l'avenir puisque les exams arrivent entre psycho et/ou socio, droit et j'en passe, je vais manquer de temps.

_- Tout se passera bien pour lui._

_Harry la regarda puis d'un geste machinal , il abaissa la main et caressa su' son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair._

_- J'en suis sûr._

_Il y avait 19 ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien._

- Bon, il est temps de partir, signala Ginny. Joignant le geste à la parole, elle entreprit de faire faire demi-tour à une Lily boudeuse qui râlait toujours de n'avoir pu suivre ses frères et à son mari qui visiblement était plongé dans ses pensées.

Quelques sorts de fusée et rétrécissement plus tard la voiture la petite troupe fût devant chez elle à Godric Hollows. La maison avait retrouvé une quinzaine d'année auparavant sa fonction première c'est-à-dire un lieu d'habitation et non plus des ruines et lieu de pèlerinages pour touriste en manque de sensation, comme elle avait été durant les quelques années qui avaient suivis la chute de Voldemort.. Harry l'avait fait rebâtir. Cette dépense lui avait d'ailleurs couté la plupart des gallions que contenait le coffre de ses parents. Malgré cela, il était satisfait du résultat. La maison familiale était en effet spacieuse à souhait sans pour autant tomber dans éhonté. Mais ce dont Harry était le plus fière dans sa maison était le portail magique qu'il avait fait installer. Il permettait aux personnes de se déplacer instantanément à partir de l'entrée n'importe où dans la maison. Et si les circonstances l'exigeaient, de téléporter les gens au n'importe où au hasard (ce qui permettait d'échapper à d'éventuel poursuivant) dans 1 rayon de 3 kilomètres.

En effet, la guerre (comme toutes les guerres) avait produits un bon spectaculaire dans l'avancée des sortilèges. « A croire que les gens ne se surpassent que lorsque les circontances l'exigent » avait dit le vendeur. Bien sûr quand il y repensait, les circonstances avait obligé les gens à se surpasser et bien plus encore. Entres Voldemort, les mangemorts, les rafleurs et les sympathisants les gens avaient fait face et certains mieux que d'autres… Beaucoup de gens avait subit de sérieux préjudices (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) mais un nombre non négligeable en avait aussi profité pour s'enrichir plus où moins légalement de manière fulgurante. Ainsi la profession de garde du corps n'avait jamais été aussi représentée qu'à cette période. Les livres de défenses ou d'attaques s'étaient également vendus comme des petits pains. Mais heureusement cette difficile période avait pris fin lorsqu'Harry avait battu Voldemort en combat singulier. Ce même combat était rentré désormais dans la légende. D'un Avada Kedavra contre expelliarmus, on était passé de la convocation d'élémentaire contre nécromancie avec tempête de sort tous plus puissants les uns des autres. Aujourd'hui même les gens qui avaient participé à la « Bataille de Poudlard » mettaient foi dans cette version. La réputation du Survivant avait, a son désarroi, encore augmenté.

Les pièces de la maison avaient été chichement décorées par Ginny avec des styles différents en fonction delaquelle on se trouvait. On passait du style Victorien à Louis XIV pour revenir à l'art contemporain bref Harry avait pris pour habitude de les appeler les changement d'époque made in Ginny. Mis appart son portail magique, Harry aimait aussi beaucoup le petit bois sur lequel débouchait le jardin. Dans un registre plus à terre, la maison avait été pourvue de tous les charmes de protection nécessaire à la sécurité du « Survivant » et de sa famille. Et cela gracieusement offert par le ministère. Toutefois au fur et à mesure des années les pressions des Voldemorsite s'étant largement estompées les sortilèges n'avait plus été remplacé, et la vaste battisse avait désormais un niveau de sécurité acceptable mais bien loin de ce qu'il avait été.

Hermione avait protesté contre cet « endormissement » comme elle l'appelait prétextant que c'était toujours au moment où l'ont s'y attend le moins que l'ennemi frappe. Mais aucun ennemi n'était venu défoncer la porte et elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence la guerre et ses horreurs étaient bien loin désormais.

En ce jour de rentrée, les Potter eurent le plaisir de découvrir le déjeuner que Kreattur leur avait préparé. Le vieil elfe qui avait prévu le chagrin de sa petite maitresse, s'était surpassé et les beignets, massepain et autres remplissaient la table.

- Ouuaiiss, s'écria Lily en se jetant sur les beignets.

- Pas de doute, c'est ta fille, elle a des gènes Weasley dit Harry en regardant sa fille enfourner à toute vitesse les beignets dans sa bouche.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit mon chéri….

- Non quoi donc ?

- Maman sûrement, papa peut-être lui assena-t-elle perfidement tout sourire. Ce sur quoi Harry sourit franchement. Durant toutes ses années, sa femme n'avait pas perdu son répondant. Elle toujours su se servir de sa langue comme arme de déstabilisation … et d'autres choses encore qui firent pousser un petit soupir rêveur à Harry.

- Merchi Kreat énonça finalement Lily, la bouche pleine, sous le regard réprobateur de sa mère.

- De rien jeune maitresse déclara l'elfe visiblement ravi de l'accueil fais à sa cuisine.

- Est-ce que le maitre et sa femme mangerons le diner de Kreatture ?

- Oui bien sûr Kreatture si le maitre veut bien nous faire l'honneur de sa présence psychique… déclara Ginny lancant un regard de reproche à son mari.

En effet, celui-ci venait d'attraper la Gazette du matin et survolait les gros titres. Si il y avait une chose qui semblait aussi immuable que le temps qui passent s'était bien celle-ci, l'arrivée du journal. Quelque soit le gouvernement la parution des journaux ne s'arrêtait pas. Ce qui ne témoignait pas pour autant de l'impartialité des quotidiens. En fait s'était même tout le contraire, en suivant la parution des journaux on pouvait retracer toute l'histoire anglaise et les différentes factions politiques dominantes ayant exercé des pressions pour que tel ou tel article soit publié. Malgré tout en tenant compte de cette donnée, un œil avertit pouvait lire entre les lignes. Ce matin toutefois, aucun besoin de lire entre les lignes.

Les nouveaux démons de notre temps

Par _Rita Sketter_

Depuis quelques mois, la communauté mondiale des sorciers a assisté impuissante à la montée en puissance de deux groupe radicaux. D'un coté, la tristement célèbre « communauté de Bhaal » constituer de fanatiques religieux qui croient que l'Armagedon est pour demain. De l'autre coté la montée en puissance du groupuscule extrémiste « le Pouvoir au Fort ».

Si le ministre déclarait encore qu'il ne fallait « pas s'inquiéter des agissements de ces deux groupes minoritaires qui étaient négligeables », il en fût pour ses paroles. En effet, cette nuit un courageux membre de notre communauté qui habitait dans la petite communauté de Edimsco a été sauvagement assassiné au alentour de 3h. D'après nos sources, M Rukuis serait descendu suite voir ce qui passait en entendant des bruits de détonation aux alentours de sa propriété. Malheureusement cet homme courageux ne revint jamais chez lui. En ne voyant pas revenir son mari Mme Rukuis appelé les aurors. Ceux-ci ont alors découvert un corps sans vie difficilement identifiable.

On peut toutefois penser, hélas, l'identification le révélera, qu'il s'agit M Rukuis. Notre communauté n'avait plus connu de tel acte depuis « la sombre période ». En espérant que le ministère saura prendre les mesures nécessaires pour retrouver les coupables, alors que n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaire. Toujours d'après nos sources, les pistes se dirigent vers les deux groupuscules cité précédemment mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi puisque la scène nous est interdite d'accès et qu'aucun officiel du ministère n'a voulu confirmer nos informations

Suite de cet article page 2

Précision sur « la communauté de Bhaal » et « le Pouvoir au Fort » page 4

Le reste du journal était consacré aux futilités habituelles. On y apprenait notamment le mariage Aghata Rougecrnière avec un riche magicien russe, le décès du président du magenhamot, la défaite au Quidditch des Klardis allemands contre les Chaltelains français. On y apercevait aussi la nouvelle dentition de Larney Lears.

Après avoir vaguement jeté un coup d'œil au reste du journal, ils finirent leur déjeuner dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Ginny et Harry voulant atténuer la tristesse de leur fille suite au départ de ses frères une grande partie de cache fut organisé. Bien sûr Rose en sortit grande gagnante. Harry avait préféré garder ses penses pour lui. De toute façon Lily était un peu trop jeune pour entendre parler de ce genre de chose et ce même si il était partisan d'une information dès le plus jeune âge.

Vers 12 heures Harry embrassa rapidement sa femme et sa fille avant de transplaner dans la zone réservée au transplanage des aurors au ministère. Même si il avait bien profité de sa journée, il savait également que sa journée allait être bien chargée. En effet, il y a un peu plus de 3ans il avait hérité du commandement d' « un escadron ». Un escadron étant une équipe de 12 aurors. Leur mission allait de l'escorte d'officiel à la sécurisation d'endroit public pour les aurors, enquête sur les différents vols en tout genre, et de temps en temps un meurtre ou disparition. Les missions des aurors dans les années post-Voldemort avaient été revues. Au début Harry en avait été un peu déçu, on était bien loin de l'image de chasseurs de mage noir. Les rares potentiels mages noirs étaient surtout traqués et surveillés par la brigade des tireurs d'élite comme elle avait été renommée récemment suite au nom précédent réellement trop long et pompeux.

Il avait failli postuler dans cette brigade mais finalement Ginny et sa belle famille l'en avait dissuadé arguant qu'il avait déjà plus que son compte de mage noir.

Au bout du compte Harry s'était habitué à cette petite vie tranquille et rangée.

Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre, on verra ce que je vous ferai la prochaine fois ;)


End file.
